


Fuera de Tiempo

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección Los Vengadores [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Cada cosa tiene su momento. Cada persona tiene su tiempo... Y ellos habían estado fuera de éste desde el primer momento. Eran sin ser, así de simple. Aunque Steve todavía no quiere aceptarlo.





	Fuera de Tiempo

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[Marvel](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-marvel.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

 

.

.

.

 

Steve Rogers no se consideraba un hombre de mundo, o al menos, no en el sentido en que él pensaba de la palabra. No conocía curiosidades sobre destinos recónditos, y ciertamente desconocía muchos detalles del mundo actual. Incluso antes de permanecer en el hielo por tantos años, su yo pasado conocía de peleas, sangre, guerra. Su mundo giraba en torno a ella, después de todo. Fue el comienzo de la vida que conocía, esa era la verdad.

Sin embargo,  el siempre quería algo más. Era un hombre de Fe, lo era antes, y lo sería hasta la muerte. Se negaba a creer que solo existiera maldad en la tierra, y aunque le valió miradas llenas de burla por parte de todos, él siempre defendía aquello en lo que más creía; existe bondad en el mundo. Aunque fuese un mundo que no había terminado de conocer.

Quizá fuese esta opinión tan especial la cual originaba su enemistad con Stark, quien se encontraba siempre rayando entre el extremo opuesto y el punto medio en cuanto a esa creencia. O los comentarios sarcásticos de Clint sobre lo mucho que le faltaba ver.

Ser el líder dentro de un grupo que no parecía coordinar nunca de acuerdo a sus ideales representaba un reto, pero Fury sabía que podía hacerlo, y, quisiera admitirlo o no, Steve sabía que todos estaban de acuerdo con él cuando se trataba de tomar las misiones en las cuales finalmente se comportaban como un solo organismo vivo.

No era un hombre de mundo, pero era un hombre que era capaz de liderar a un grupo de héroes, lo que era mucho mejor.

Rogers quizá nunca hubiese llegado a esa conclusión de no ser por la intervención de Natasha. La única mujer del grupo. Y quizá la única integrante que se podía dar el lujo de dar una opinión objetiva al respecto.

Inicialmente fue difícil. Su historial le hacía complicado siquiera considerar sus comentarios como algo beneficioso. A sus ojos, ella continuaba trabajando para sus propios propósitos, y no era capaz de asimilar aquello como algo bueno.

En su mente, todos se debían a un mismo propósito. Seguir órdenes para proteger a su patria. Y al mundo.

Su vida continuaba reajustándose a un nuevo ahora cuando comenzó a sentirlo. Fue algo tan paulatino que fue casi imposible para él saber cuándo sus sentimientos cambiaron. Pero lo hicieron. Y mentiría si dijera que nunca se dio cuenta de ello.

Al principio fue como volver a su temporada de novato. Entrenamientos que empezaban y terminaban admirando la fuerza y destreza de una mujer que parecía inalcanzable. Pasando minutos apenas intercambiando palabras que le hacían mirarla más, desear hablarle más, esperar estar con ella más.

Cuando se encontró a si mismo buscando la compañía de Natasha supo que estaba en un aprieto.

Intentó consolarse pensando que no sería algo duradero. Él no estaba hecho para ello, y Natasha parecía poco interesada en cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con establecerse en alguna parte.

Ella vivía trabajando. Y aunque admitiera que disfrutaba el tiempo libre, su mirada nunca brillaba de modo especial estando en la Torre.

No del modo en que él lo notaba cuando salían juntos a acabar con la maldad del mundo de una misión a la vez.

Como temía, Fury fue el primero en notarlo. Y, contrario a lo que pensaba, explotó este descubrimiento enviándolos constantemente juntos.

El legendario equipo que formaban la Viuda y Ojos de Halcón fue desapareciendo del campo. Pese a ello, cada vez que se reencontraban eran quienes más tiempo pasaban juntos. Steve mentiría si dijera que no le provocaba un poco de celos.

Ella nunca le miró como miraba a Clint. Y Steve nunca le mostró tanta confianza como él lo hacía.

Si Natasha era consciente de que Fury los estaba juntando más de lo habitual por sus propios beneficios, nunca se mostró molesta por ello.

Eran amigos. Solo eso.

Eran amigos que se miraban a los ojos por más tiempo del necesario. Eran amigos que parecían rozar la línea entre lo correcto y lo inmoral.

Eran perfectos el uno para el otro de un modo en que nunca habían esperado.

Y eso fue suficiente para asustarlo.

Cuando se besaron por primera vez, Steve vio en sus ojos un futuro incierto. No podía imaginarse una vida sin ella a su lado.

Ella vio temor. Y supo que nunca habría más que eso. No en ese momento. No en esa vida al menos.

Ella era una mujer sin futuro, destinada a pelear hasta la muerte. A morir como soldado.

Él era un hombre fuera de tiempo. Con la promesa de recuperar la vida que se le arrebató. Un hombre que moriría en casa, siendo muy mayor, rodeado de su familia.

Una familia que ella nunca podría darle.

La estabilidad que Steve quería en su vida era algo que Natasha no estaba dispuesta a dar.

Steve miraba al tiempo como un viejo amigo, Natasha veía en él al peor de sus enemigos.

Ese día de San Valentín Steve regresó a la torre luego de una misión en solitario que le tomó meses. Tiempo suficiente para poner en orden sus sentimientos.

Entró con una sola rosa, y una mirada llena de esperanza.

Fue una escena de película el mirarle observar como Natasha le miraba mientras salía del pasillo. El vestido negro entallado, el cabello tan perfectamete peinado. Su rostro maquillado. Y su mirada brillando.

Si hubiese visto desde fuera, habría notado que ella se emocionó al verle a él.

—¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, mujer?—fue el comentario que soltó su acompañante al verla

Steve ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia del otro hasta que habló.

Stark pasó a su lado sin pena ni gloria, haciendo un gesto de verdadera sorpresa al verla directamente.

—De acuerdo, ignora mi comentario. Valió totalmente la pena.

Natasha observó al castaño entonces, este le sonreía ampliamente mientras extendía su brazo.

La mano de Steve se cerró con fuerza, la rosa comenzó a quebrarse entre su palma.

—Luces hermosa—continuó Tony

Natasha hizo ese gesto tan suyo al alzar ligeramente una ceja, parte burla parte seria. Era un gesto tan natural, y, sin embargo, Steve se sintió traicionado al verla hacer aquello con otro que no era él.

—Espero que la reservación valga la pena, Tony.

El genio sonrió mostrando los dientes, y Steve se sintió fuera de lugar. Estaba siendo ignorado, eso era claro.

No quiso hacer ningun comentario. No volteó a verlos de nuevo cuando dejó lo que quedaba de su obsequio sobre la barra y se retiró con pasos rápidos a su cuarto.

La rutina era así desde siempre. Todos entraban y salían siempre. ¿Por qué creía él que Natasha le estaría esperando así a él en ese día en especial? ¿Por que le gustaba?

Cuando Steve se perdió de vista el suspiro fue apenas perceptible. Tony tuvo que mirarla de reojo para poder asegurarse de que realmente había estado conteniendo el aliento.

—Siempre puedes ir y sacarlo a la fuerza, lo sabes, ¿no?

La Viuda le miró con seriedad. Todo brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos.

—No estamos hechos el uno para el otro, después de todo.

Tony entornó los ojos.

—De entre todas las cosas, ¿crees en algo tan poco fiable como el destino?

Ella le miró de reojo, había diversión en su voz al decir.

—Eso tú deberías saberlo... Vámonos ya. O llegaremos tarde a la cena

Stark asintió, y pronto abandonaron el recinto.

No era su mejor amigo, pero confiaba en él tanto como Tony confiaba en ella. Eran lo único que tenían en ese momento.

Ambos tenían una fachada que mantener. Él debía ser visto de nuevo con una mujer hermosa, y ella necesitaba estar segura de que Steve retrocediera sin herir a alguien más.

Si él insistía. Con que fuera un solo momento. Una sola palabra...

Ella habría accedido.

_"—¿Qué quieres que sea?_

_—¿Qué tal una amiga?"_

Hasta el final.


End file.
